User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance: TV Show (Season 4)
Well season 4 is finally here, you are gonna see Dragostea Din Tei P2's life as a prince, so I hope you enjoy the episodes! :) Remember it's a TV - PG rated. Episode 1: Prince Dragostea Din Tei P2 part 1 There's part one of the first episode, it's DDT P2's feelings about being a prince. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"So P2 how does it feel like being a prince?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Way much better to be honest!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Oh we are glad to hear that!" 'Youth - '"Being part of the royal dancers can be a bit hard, but now you are the Prince of I can't remember" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Leadership Youth sweetie!" 'Youth - '"Oh" 'Cola Song - '"You can meet everydancer who is a Prince or Princess!" Te Dominar P2 arrives. 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Congratulations Dragostea Din Tei P2 for becoming the new Prince!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"I though you are evil!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Decided to be good now, eventhough i'm still Princess of Darkness but who cares" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That's good to hear Te Dominar!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Thanks" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"No problem" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"So many dancers are royal like, Beauty and a beat Prince of warrior, Te Dominar P2 princess of darkness, Scream and shout extreme prince of miracles, Animals extreme king of the changedancers and many others!" 'Titanium - "'True!" 'All About Us (P2) - '"You look amazing as a prince!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"I know!" Papaoutai African arrives. 'Papaoutai (African) - '"Hello guys!" 'Team - '"Hi Papaoutai African" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Sis, I don't understand, why are you here?" 'Papaoutai (African) - '"There is something wrong here, look at these plants with spikes, it's around every city here" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Oh no, Dark Horse and Beauty and a beat disapeared?" 'Papaoutai (African) - '"Yes, this spell travels you back in time, you must see the evil dancers first defeat!" Papaoutai African gives the spell to DDT P2, he casted it, and it works. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Whaaa!" DDT and his team go back in time, will they be able to get the royal dancers back? let's find out. End of episode 1 part 1. Episode 1: Prince Dragostea Din Tei P2 part 2 Previously on Part 1 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Hello? what is this place?" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"My sister's spell was so unbelievable, oh my gold moves, Animals extreme is here, and that is bad news!" 'BonBon - '"True!" 'Animals (Extreme) - '"Mwahahaha, you royal dancers think you can defeat me as the king of the changedancers!" 'Wherever I Go - '"We will never trust you!" 'What Is Love - '"I agree!" 'Cola Song - '"Yeah, you monster!" 'Animals (X) - '"I got a little game, let's play where's the glove" 'Beauty and a Beat - '"That's enough Animals extreme, time for your defeat" Beauty and a beat defeats animals extreme. 'Titanium - '"Let's go somewhere else!" Next time, they go to Maneater's first defeat. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Wait that's maneater's time where she had her first defeat, after she shot me, you guys though I was dead, but i'm not!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Luckily you weren't dead" 'Maneater - '"Well Scream and shout extreme Prince of Miracles, you cannot defeat me!" 'Scream and Shout (X) - '"I will, after you imprisioned my children, I have time to defeat you!" Maneater get defeated. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"How do we get back in time!?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Remember that thing we did?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Let's do this" They did that thing like DDT did on Season 1 episode 26 part 2, and they are back. 'Papaoutai (African) - '"How did it go?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Oh my head" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Not good!" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Big sister, I didn't have a good time" 'Papaoutai (African) - '"Don't worry your older sister is here, now this tree is where the two royal dancers are trapped!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"We better go guys, we have to SAVE them!" The teams go to the tree where the royal dancers are trapped. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Now guys" 'Youth - '"What do we do?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Quite youth, we must use our gold moves, to stop it, even the elements" 'All About Us (P3) - '"really?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"No time to lose, everydancer ready?" The goldmoves and elements where activated, and the plants are gone, and the royal dancers are free!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Beauty and a beat, dark horse" 'Dark Horse (P2) - '"Dragostea din tei, we are free" 'Beauty and a beat - '"Thanks to you, you saved us" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"No Problem, now if you'll excuse me, we need to do some work" 'Beauty and a beat - '"And some zumba?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Yes*laughs*" End of part 2 of episode 1 a.k.a Prince Dragostea din tei P2 Episode 2: Youth's bad injuries Youth's ex girlfriend Cheap Thrills get revenge on Youth. 'Youth - '"Morning already? gotta have some breakfast and go out with bang" A door knocks. 'Youth - '"Who could that be?" It was Cheap Thrills being angry with Youth. 'Youth - '"Hey Cheap Thrills!" 'Cheap Thrills - '"Youth, you must date me!" 'Youth - '"No I'm not dating you, bang is a better girlfriend!" 'Cheap Thrills - '"Well I hate you so much, later you and I will fight each other!" 'Youth - '"O...okay!" 'Cheap Thrills - '"I will win this fight, but you will not win, you will lose and be having lots of injuries! GOT IT?" 'Youth - '"Y-yes " Youth runs to his room and cries, Bailar hears him. 'Bailar - '"Youth sweetie what happened?" 'Youth - '"I don't want to play outside" Bailar hugs Youth whlist Youth cries. 'Bailar - '"Oh Youth sshh sshh, who upsetted you?" 'Youth - '"Well Cheap Thrills threatened me, she said that i'm gonna lose the fight" 'Bailar - '"*gasp* Oh my goldmoves, a fight?" 'Youth - '"Yes" Hold my hand arrives. 'Hold My Hand - '"What is going on here?" 'Bailar - '"Cheap Thrills threaten Youth that she'll win the fight!" 'Hold My Hand - '"Oh no!" Later, the fight comes. 'Youth - '"Hhmm, you ready Cheap Thrills?" 'Cheap Thrills - '"Yes loser" The fight begins. 'BonBon - '"C'mon youth, you can do this!" 'Bang - '"C'mon besy boyfriend do it for us!" 'Youth - '"Alright here goes" Youth tries to fight cheap thrills back, but then he fails, she beats youth up, and Cheap Thrills wins the fight. 'Cheap Thrills - '"Told you I win the fight!" 'Cola Song - '"Nooooooooooooooooooo!, my BFF!" 'Hold My Hand - '"no, why would that monster do this?" Dragostea Din Tei P2 comes with his backups. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"What in the just dance, is GOING ON!?" Everydancer bows at DDT P2. 'Bailar - '"Your majesty, this is what happened!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Youth, oh my goldmoves are you okay?" 'Youth - '"No, I have nosebleed, and a bruise on my back, so it's a little pain" 'Titanium - '"What are the consequences?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"I will talk to Cheap Thrills, she's in serious trouble!" At Cheap Thrills' house. 'Cheap Thrills - '"But your majesty, I don't want to get punished" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Well too late, you are getting punished whether you like it or not!" 'Cheap Thrills - '"What is my punishment?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"I'm afraid, you are banned from going outside for 2 days, now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on youth!" At Youth's house. 'Youth - '"Hi your majesty, I got better so quickly!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That's amazing!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Did you use a spell?" 'Youth - '"No" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Now that Youth is better, we can play some games" 'Youth - '"Yep" Everydancer laughs. End of episode 2 a.k.a Youth's bad injuries. Episode 3: My Lips' day My Lips (From JDN China) shows off her looks on everydancer on the city. 'My Lips - '"What a lovely day for me to show off my looks, oooh everydancer is gonna love it!" Outside. 'My Lips - '"Helloooo everydancer!" Everydancer stares at My Lips. 'What Is Love - '"Urm, what are you doing?" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Yeah, you seem cranky!" 'My Lips - '"Oopsy daisy, gotta go" 'Bad Girl - '"What is wrong with her?" 'PeiPlay - '"Honestly I have no idea!" My Lips shows her looks to everydancer. 'My Lips - '"Morning your majesty!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Morning" 'My Lips - '"Hi Little swing" 'Little Swing (P2) - '"Oh honey, she is a party animal" 'Little Swing (P1) - '"Yeah" 'My Lips - '"Hi Birthday, are you going to the restaurant at night?" 'Birthday - '"Yeah" Later at night. 'My Lips - '"Look at everydancer eating food" 'Uptown Funk (C3) - '"Coach 4, will you be my wife?" 'Uptown Funk (C4) - '"Of course I will" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Oh maps, you are the best wife I ever had" 'Maps - '"I love you papaoutai so much" 'My Lips - '"Wow, so much love" 'Ghost In The Keys (P3) -' "Hey Dragostea Din Tei P1, I love you" 'DDT (P1) - '"I love you two" 'My Lips - '"So much love, this is the best party ever" 'Wherever I Go - '"Hey my lips, you should show us your looks" 'My Lips - '"Alrighty then!" My Lips shows her looks and everydancer loves them. 'My Lips - '"Wow everydancer loves them, I love this town" End of episode 3 a.k.a My Lips' day. Episode 4: The Talent show So episode requests are open, so walk this way (classic and extreme) JDM Hip hop, JDM Twerk, and JDM Rapper preform their dance in a talent show. 'Walk this way (P1) - '"Hey boys!" 'Walk this way (P2, P3 and P4) - '"Hello P1, what's new?" 'Walk this way (Extreme) - '"we've been nominated for a talent show" 'Walk this way (P2, P3, P4) - '"Cool!" 'JDM Hip Hop - '"i'm so excited" 'JDM Twerk and Rapper - '"Me too, let's go to walk this way's!" At walk this way's house. 'Walk this way (P2) - '"Hey guys!" 'JDM Hip hop, Twerk and Rapper - '"Hi walk this way" 'Walk this way (P3) - '"We are going to the talent show!" 'Walk this way (P4) - '"Are you coming?" 'JDM Twerk - '"Yes we are!" 'Walk this way (X) - '"Twerk is gonna show his twerk dance, hi hip is gonna do his dance, and rapper will song, and we'll do our dance!" At the talent show. 'Uptwon funk (C3) - '"Welcome guys you are just in time!" The talent show starts now. 'Mahna Mahna (P1) - '"Welcome to the just dance talent show, first contestant is can't feel my face!" After can't feel my face, and the other contestants, it's was the group's turn. 'Walk this way (P1) - '"Ready guys?" 'Everydancer - '"ready!" Hip hip does his dance, walk this way and extreme do their dances, Twerk does his twerk and Rapper sings. After the talent. 'Uptown Funk (C2) - '"the winner is...... Walk this way and his team!" 'Walk this way (P4) - '"Woohooo!" 'Walk this way (X) - '"we did it!" The team were so happy they won, and they danced of happiness. End of episode 4 a.k.a the talent show! Episode 5: Mental Hospital madness Don't wanna know goes to mental hospital, but he feels sad whilst he is in mental hospital, but at the end Toxic becomes best friends with him. 'Don't Wanna Know - '"I can't believe I was invited here!" 'September (Sweat) - '"Oh look, it's the idiot of just dance, hi idiot!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Hey, that wasn't nice!" 'September (Sweat) - '"You're going to mental hospital, oh good, see ya later, crybaby!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Hey, don't you dare call me that!" Inside 'Toxic - '"There's the dancer, we've been looking for!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Hi Toxic" 'Toxic - '"Hi Don't Wanna Know, sweetie i'm afriad I have to put you in a straightjacket, if I don't I'll get fired!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Okay, i'm a bit scared" Don't wanna know puts on the straighjacket. 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Toxic i'm scared!" 'Toxic - '"Don't be scared, I won't harm you, or punish you, you are only here for 25 minutes!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Okay" When Don't Wanna Know goes in the room. 'Don't Wanna Know - '"This straigtjacket feels kind of comfortable, but this room no" He hears a squeak. 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Eeek, what in the just dance was that!" Don't Wanna Know shivers. 'Don't Wanna Know - '"I'm scared, they might be creatures here!" 'Toxic - '"I'm gonna check on Don't Wanna Know!" She noticed that Don't Wanna Know is scared. 'Toxic - '"Oh no, he's scared, I better get him out of here!" At the room here don't wanna know is here. 'Toxic - '"Don't Wanna Know are you okay?" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"*Crying* I don't wanna be there anymore!" 'Toxic - '"Oh sweetie let's get you out of here!" Don't Wanna Know gets rid of the straighjacket. 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Thanks!" 'Toxic - '"Now you are safe and sound, let's go somewhere fun!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Of course, well one thing I enjoy in mental hospital is the straighjacket" 'Toxic - '"Okay cool!" They both laugh, and they have a nice time together. End of Episode 5 a.k.a Mental Hospital madness. Category:Blog posts